Trouble Child
by Pyros-maniak
Summary: "Your daughter is lost..." "I died?..." "But I love her!!!She cant leave me!" "A s..slave?Me?" "Whats happening to me!!??" *Title change*Reviews apreciated!!
1. Dilema

Disclaimer:I unfortunatly do not own any of the IY cast, they belong to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi…  
  
Authors note:This idea has been in my head for an extrodanarily long amount of time. And after a few months, it finally got onto paper! So yay for me!!Sorry if some characters see, a little OOC, but I try not to! This is DEFINETALY an IY/ Kagome fic, and takes place in the time of princes and princesses, the midevil times.  
  
Taizanmeidou isshi  
  
( Trouble Child )  
  
Chapter One:Dilema  
  
The wind rustled the silky purple curtains about in a game of chase, as the night slept on with no noise, the grand city of Tokyo enveloped in a blanked of silence, and darkness.And inside the room was no one but a little boy sleeping on a futon across the room .It was almost empty, as the small child had partaily fallen asleep on the balcony earlier that evening after a fight had broken out between the royal family and two sorcerers.  
  
She was a small little girl, her name was Kagome Higurashi, and was seven years old.Opening her eyes she looked up at the sky, stars shining brightly, starring dowm at her from an endless vast darkness that overwhelmed her.  
  
A shooting star flew past her eyesight, and taking the oppourtunity made a wish. 'Please let my family be happy with my choice…'She thought silently to herself, as the events of that evening replayed themselves in her mind.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
The hall was decorated with blues,greens, reds, and yellows, the four reigonal colors, to be seen by hundreds of guests, coming to witness the arrangements of the four heirs to each throne, and the prince and princess.  
  
The night had started out like an ordinary night, but it sure didn't end that way, ladys and kings, and queens, and knights, all danced as if all in one rank on the dance floor, leaving two children to themselves, at the grand table.  
  
They're parents were talking like old friends, leaving the children kinda, well alone.  
  
Kagome walked up to Inu yasha, not remembering him from the last ball she had attended.  
  
"Hello. My names Kagome Higurashi, what may yours be?"She questioned.  
  
"Hmm?" He remarked intellegently. "You don't remember me Kago-ko?" (Is that right?!!Ah well its just a nickname given by a kid to another kid…)The young girl shook her head in reply.  
  
'Great!Now I can get onto the right side of her, unlike last time!' "My name is Inu Yasha Izukumo, umm…nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here!"She replied happily.  
  
The night continued from there like normal, until he was found, he was banned from ever coming near any of the royals, Naraku. An all out attack was issued, and before his retreat, he vowed to have his revenge somehow. Looking around, he found a young prince guarding a younger princess.  
  
"Them!" He cried out with an evil glint to his voice. "That girl!Higurashis child, not only will I hunt you down, but may Satan curse you!!"A young woman picked up the child, Inu yasha trying despratly to get her down safley, among many others, but the attemps were futile, she had been going higher in the air towards Naraku, holding the crying girl.  
  
"This is Kikyo, my personal sorcress, she will lay my curse!!Kukukukukukukuku…"  
  
Muttering some evil spell, she dropped Kagome from her place on the ground. Scampering away, she took refuge behind Inu yasha and his father, and older brother…  
  
The night was ruined, all fragile hope was being held, as to Kagomes previous state.  
  
~End Flashback ~  
  
Kagome walked back into the room, and grabbed some clothes stuffing them into a bag, and stopping before Inu yasha's futon.  
  
"Good bye Inu-chan…I love you." Was all she said.He opened his amber eyes to her and sat up.  
  
"You running Kago-ko? Im gonna miss ya…" Tears welled up in his eyes. Her eyes held already over flowing tears, and she looked torn up inside.  
  
"Gotta…I probably wont remember anything anyways…"She began but was cut off by Inu's lips brushing against hers in a sweet and gentle kiss.  
  
"Please don't forget me…I …I …love you too." And with those words, she walked out the door leaving a sobbing Inu yasha to himself.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The next day a search was sent out for Lady Kagome, but no traces of her were found, as it seemed that she just disapeared into the night.  
  
Authors note: Inu was a little OOC I know! But he was a kid, and has a crush on her!!  
  
Hey! If you liked, review, if not, flame me!!I just like critizim… 


	2. A New Life

Disclaimer:I no own Iy...  
  
AN: Hey thanks for the reviews!!!Seven!!!!I will only continue to write this story if I can get roughly (or exact) five reviews!!!!!Thanks again!!  
  
[1]Aa Tsunami Youkai- You write like a pro....dunno how I can compete with that....ah, I can talk to you later, need to write more now....  
  
[2]Elementalevil -Thank you, and I am so sorry that it takes me soo long to write, writers block ya know? But hey if ya want ta ya can flame me all ya want.  
  
[3]Shiannime - I know!Me too!!And I kinda sorta in a way got my idea from Anastasia. But not entirely, it may sound like it now, but wait till you see the finish![Of course that may take a while to find or um...get to...]  
  
[4]Inuki - Thank you and well here is the next chapter!  
  
amy lin - Heres the next chapter!!I can empathize with you, that is why there will be NO I repeat NO Inu and*shudder* Kikyo romance!!  
  
Séliya - Thank you thank you!!!Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Yamashita - I sorta got that in my head once I read it again, thank you, and thanks to your review I have taken out the stupid explination, and have changed the plot once again...  
  
You know what, some times I think that the devildreated cliffhangers, actually I think that the devil created anything I don't like, LIKE KIKYO!!!!![Sorry Kikyo lovers...]  
  
I have changed something... it is no longer taking place in midevil times, instead a warped up modern day Tokyo!!!!!Yah!!!  
  
Taizanmeidou isshi  
  
( Trouble Child )  
  
Chapter two:A new life  
  
Darkness engulfed the night with an inky blackness. Night, again, she didn't like it, too many strange things happened in Tokyo at night. She knew where she had to go, but at the same time she didn't...quite confusing for a seven year old. But knowing what was wrong, the small child just kept on running, afraid that if she turned around she would find what she was missing, what scared her, but yet comforted her in the same sense, family, love that sort of stuff.  
  
Stopping to catch her breath, she turned to take a final look at the palace that seemed all too familiar to her, then without hesitation, she spoke, spoke the one thing that would stay with her forever.  
  
"I'll miss you, Inu-chan..." It came out barley a whisper, but it was still said, although more to herself, she hoped that he would hear it.  
  
Footsteps were heard followed by a strong voice, a male voice, it rang out with fear...could she say that? Yes it was defenitly fear.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!MY LADY WHERE ARE YOU!!!??"The voice cried out in a panic.  
  
Kagome, that was her name, that much she knew. She made a sharp turn, and promptly bumbed into someone after a short distance of running. Falling to the ground with a thump, she picked up her eyesight towards whatever, or who ever she ran into. Looking up she saw the face of a young girl no older than herself. The two locked in a stare so intense it could have been cut with a knife.  
  
"My name is Lady Sango of Sunishido...here let me help you up." The dark haired girl spoke up.  
  
"..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Ten years Later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A young man, a noble paced his room with frustration, in two days a ball would be held, to find a respectable `mate' for him and his brother.  
  
`Damn father and his old fashioned ways, I hate this...women are just so, weird.' The teenager of eighteen and a half, piericing golden eyes, lond silver-white hair, and an attitude that never stopped.[Guess who...you have no guesses, you should know this one!]  
  
"M'lord Inu yasha, your father and mother request your presence in the study." A tiny voice squeaked up from the floor.  
  
"*sigh* Very well Myoga, tell them I'll be there promptly."He muttered frustrated.[Myoga is just as big as he was in book five after sucking the blood from inu^_^]  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ At the Sunishidos Palace ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"KAG~~~~OOOOO~MMMMM~~~~~~~~EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!Were gonna be late!!!!!!!!!!!!!!We GOTTA go!!!!!!!!!"Sango screeched from outside the door. She was wearing a ruby red dress, [chinese style!]With a green and black floral pattern stitched into the left side. Her hair was pulled up into a simple ponytail, decorated with roses.  
  
"Im coming Sango, Im coming..." A voice came through the door. After a few minutes of noisy bustling about, the wide doors opened to reveal a young woman of seventeen, her hair up in a partial ponytail, which was being held up by a crimson red scrunchie, and sporting a similar dress to Sangos, however this one not just red. From crimson red it went into a deep midnight black nearer to the base.  
  
"...Its about time!!!!!Were gonna be late Kagome!"  
  
"Then lets go!!!"  
  
"You got it?"  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"...The...Package...."  
  
"...."  
  
"With that stuff in it?"  
  
"OH YAH!!!SEE???!!HERE IT IS!!!!"[Insert anime style face fault.]  
  
~~~~~ About an hour to two hours later...in a carriage....on a road to Nermia...~~~~  
  
"Are we there yet?"Kohaku asked.  
  
"No."His father replied.  
  
"Yah, are we there yet?"Sango doubled.  
  
"No!"He repeated.  
  
"I triple the notion, are we there yet?"Kagome asked, just so that she wsnt the odd one out.  
  
"NO!!!!"He yelled in complete outrage.  
  
(The driver says this line.) "Were HERE!!!!"  
  
Two death glares shoot towards the father,some muttering about how Kirara and Neo could have gotten them there quicker, and one hystericly laughing girl is heard in the backround.Stepping out of the carriage, Kagome Sunishido looked up to the huge castle-like mansion.  
  
"Big."As this was said, four figures came into view, oviously the Lord,Lady and two princes.  
  
"Hello Lord Sunishido, may my family welcome you to Nermia and, oh, whos this?" Lord Izuki was holding Kagomes chin up looking at her with amazed eyes. `Could it really be?'  
  
"Ah yes Matthew, this is my adopted daughter, Kagome Higorashi Sunishido.I do believe you have met her?"  
  
"Yes I have but do you remember me or my sons little one?"He questioned. "Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, come here please." The two stepped forward, a shocked look on the twos faces.Sesshomaru stoppeed short of his brother, who kept walking, recognizing the girls face, but not able to put a finger on her.  
  
"Have I seen you before Lady Kago..me?"  
  
"No I would think not M'lord."  
  
"Inu Yasha, just Inu Yasha."  
  
"Very well Inu Yasha.But I do not belive we know each other, this is the first time I have been out of Sunishido you see..."  
  
There ya go, that's all, remember fivve reviews or caput!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=135380  
2. http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=147364  
3. http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=135750  
4. http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=75543 


End file.
